mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorija In The Bushes
Rumours have been circulating the Mansion of Delights lately, involving a gruesome series of murders out in the Gardens of Delights. The area these murders have been taking place is situated directly between the Forest of Delights, and the main 'back garden' of the Mansion. This is also where the Hedge Maze of Frights is located. It all started last week. On a windy, Thursday afternoon Barry was patio cleaning with his new high-powered jet washer. He made a few comments that day, such as damn wind, blowing dust into my eyes! and also repeatedly tutting under his breath. At about 4pm, he heard a blood-curdling scream coming from the 'dead-zone' as many people call it. This is a small pathway, made from pure white marble leading to the Forest of Delights. There are signs dotted around, warning passers-by not to go into the forest as it spells certain death. All of the trees here remain dead, never growing leaves and also being completely still. Even on a windy day like that Thursday. It is believed by many that this small area is possessed or even guarded by a higher presence for reasons unknown. After hearing the scream, Barry rushed over. On his bnKamera, the following still image was scavenged after the incident* The troubling image baffled even the brainiest scientists we have here in the Laboratories of Delights. First and foremost, the woman in the front of the photo is Clarissa Symmonds. She died two days ago from her injuries. The question that everyone is asking however is this - How did it happen, and who did it? The figure in the background of the photo was everyone's first guess, however Barry said he saw no such figure with his own eyes, only on the camera. We did manage to get a statement from Clarissa before she passed away. Due to her mouth being so severely bruised and torn, it took many hours to get even a sentence out of her. Here's some of the things she said... Doctor's log: March 2015. I spoke to Clarissa today about the attack. As she's from the general public, I told her she was in a general hospital. This kept her a little more calm. She could barely talk; we had to stitch her mouth back together as it was so damaged - all cut up and torn apart. A real amateur job by the looks of it. That, or an animal attacked her. However, no animal just goes for the mouth and nose areas, surely? Anyway, we pieced together words that she painfully mumbled, as blood spat out over the room from where her wounds kept opening up again. It was horrific. At one point, she screamed and the slashes around her mouth tore upwards towards her eyes which triggered her eyeballs to tear slightly. She took it easy after we administered her with antibiotics, and also some sleeping pills to help her rest. When she woke, she could talk much easier. It chased me. It chased me for what felt like miles. I couldn't run any more. I just couldn't! As I ran and ran, it was like it could easily catch up. Instead, it mocked me from behind, running and walking at different speeds while it scared me more and more I can't do this any more... Please kill me Its face was horrible. Something out of a horror movie It kept appearing then disappearing. When it vanished, all I could hear was whispers and screams, alternatively This is all Clarissa could manage. After, she suffered from heart failure and passed away. In her last words, though, she managed to gain enough energy from her already-mutilated body to say the following and the following only. Her eyes then turned a deep black, and after her heart stopped beating her eyeballs then exploded. Gorija... In... The bushes... The hunt for Gorija continues.